


On The Wall

by Iwanttotouchthebutt



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: M/M, implied suicide, major character death times two, mirror, seriously it takes awhile to get buried, unrealistic burial time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 12:09:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11184837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwanttotouchthebutt/pseuds/Iwanttotouchthebutt
Summary: "Hey sweetheart" His boyfriend whispered into his ear, kissing the side of his head."Hey baby" Stiles whispered back, eyes watering as a smile over took his face.





	On The Wall

Stiles swollowed loudly in the empty bathroom, standing in front of the large rectangle mirror he had bought special from an antique store.   
Glancing into the mirror he smiled as he saw his boyfriend Derek come up behind him, laying a hand on his shoulder.   
"Hey sweetheart" His boyfriend whispered into his ear, kissing the side of his head.   
"Hey baby" Stiles whispered back, eyes watering as a smile over took his face.  
"Why're you crying love?" Derek asked quietly as he brushed his stubble across the back of Stiles neck.   
Stiles continued to look at the mirror as he responded "I'm just... I'm happy" He smiled at his boyfriend who he's wanted to make his husband for years.   
"Happy crying. Hmmm. Happy crying is good." Derek cooed as he kissed Stiles neck which Stiles almost thought he could feel.   
"Derek..." Stiles croaked out, voice cracking as tears slowly dropped down his cheeks.   
"Love, shhh, it's okay. Shhh, I'm right here"Derek promised.   
"I-I miss you, Derek" Stiles choked out.   
"What do you mean? I'm right here, Stiles" Derek said, his mirror image pulling away.  
Stiles nodded, sniffling and wiping away his tears, headache already beginning as the ache in his chest grew. "I know. I love you so much baby. Promise you'll never leave me"  
He watched Derek's reflection smile "Never love."   
Stiles gave a sad smile "I love you. Always and forever, Derek Hale." 

++ ++ ++ ++

Three days later John Stillinski was identifying his son in the morgue.

A week later Stiles Stillinski Hale was buried besides his late husband who had died a month before him. Derek Hale.

**Author's Note:**

> Short sweet and to the point. Just like how I like my break ups.


End file.
